


【IBSM】整理整頓是美德

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [20]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※請搭配圖片服用。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 6





	【IBSM】整理整頓是美德

**Author's Note:**

> 截圖來源：https://twitter.com/miu404_tbs/status/1337313227072438274  
>  約31秒處。

配圖：

伊吹慢跑回來，發現志摩已經起床正在廚房準備早餐，立刻像條大型犬一般黏了上去。

「志ー摩ー，怎麼這麼早就起來了？不多睡一點嗎？」

然而志摩彷彿充耳不聞，直接推開他打開冰箱拿東西。

「志摩？咦？志ー摩？哈囉？」

伸手在對方眼前揮了揮，卻還是沒有得到回應，伊吹開始嚷嚷起來：

「志摩？為什麼不理我？難道我變成透明人了嗎？志摩？有聽到我說話嗎？」

「伊吹藍。」

纏人攻勢發揮功效，志摩翻了一個大白眼，語帶威脅地喝道。

「是？」

雖然被兇，總算是得到回應了。伊吹稍微斂起笑臉，準備好聽志摩為什麼生氣。

「我跟你說過多少次了，套子用完要打結丟到垃圾桶，為什麼你就是講不聽？！你知道丟地上到了早上有多難清嗎？！」

啊……原來是這樣。

「可是……誰教志摩昨天一直說還要還叫我快一點，我只好ーー」

「又是我的錯了嗎？打個結是要花你多少時間？」

「對不起，是我錯，我下次會打結然後丟到垃圾桶。」

見伊吹老老實實認了錯，志摩的氣倒也消了大半。他輕哼了聲，回去繼續做早餐。

覺得志摩現在已經不具備殺傷力，伊吹嘻嘻一笑，又貼了上去。

「志摩，我有個想法，你要聽聽看嗎？」

志摩手邊的動作沒有停下只瞟了他一眼，姑且是表示雖然還沒消氣但自己有在聽。

「志摩ちゃん你也想想看嘛，我每次都忘記好好丟掉保險套也是為了滿足志摩ちゃん啊？那志摩ちゃん直接讓我射在裡面，不就沒這個問題了嗎？」

水果刀碰觸砧板的聲音停下了，志摩挑眉，轉頭往伊吹燦爛笑開。

「哇ー，伊吹さん，真是個好主意呢，我怎麼會都沒有想到呢？」

看著雖然笑著卻一點笑意也沒有、手中還拿著刀子的志摩，伊吹感覺到一股涼意從腳底竄升。

「快點給我去沖澡然後來吃早餐，不然我讓你再也用不到套子。」

「小的遵命。」


End file.
